


The Ghost of You

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Convenience Store AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=73074#t73074">AU Nino works in a convenience store; he thinks it's haunted. Jun is a (very pretty) salaryman who lives nearby. One night after a hard day's work, he stops in to buy beer and... *power outage*</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> \- Some element of horror  
> \- Written for the [JE ANON FIC MEME](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html). Originally posted [HERE](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=126578#t126578) Livejournal entry [here](http://yumenosete.livejournal.com/6017.html)

Nino only took the part-time job at FamilyMart because of the following reasons: a) he needs more money to buy the shining Tales of Xillia 2 game, b) this branch is only two-minutes away from his old and dusty apartment, c) his childhood friend Aiba and a reliable veteran Ohno are working there as well, and d) he could hear Hatsune Miku songs for as long as FamilyMart is promoting her.

What he didn’t bargain for is the ghost, appearing once in a while and _only_ if he’s alone. Having a third eye, Nino would pray different incantations just to keep the ghosts away until he learned that ignoring them was the best solution. It was harder than expected this time around though since he has never seen a male (he presumed) ghost that’s more beautiful than scary – Nino could never see the ghost’s eyes as its fringe covers them but he could notice with the way the light shone on him that he has decent build and that his lower lip was creating a shadow underneath that Nino had to remind himself that the stunning man is a _ghost_.

The only comfort in the ghost’s appearance is that after it scares the hell out of him (it was his thoughts about the ghost that scares him really), a very pretty salaryman whose name is Matsumoto Jun (as he now learned) always buys beer after a strenuous work at an accounting firm. Sometimes, he would find Jun in the afternoon, buying some cigarettes together with a co-worker whom Jun addresses as ‘Sho-san’. Other times, he’d go at noon, treating Nino to a bento when Nino admits that all he had for the day was a tea. But usually, he almost always sees Jun at night: talking to him about the most mundane things and still enjoy it. Jun seemed to enjoy it too, judging from the way his eyes smiles at Nino one minute and turns bashful the next. _Are we flirting?_ Nino has to doubt at times because even if he’s sure that he’s attracted to Jun, he doesn’t know if he conveys his intentions properly due to lack of practice and human contact preceding this job (he didn’t need them prior to this anyways since he’s abundant with 2D girlfriends and boyfriends).

So when Jun entered the automatic doors at 11pm, Nino couldn’t hide his smile and greeted an enthusiastic “Irrasshaimase!”. Nino is alone again during this shift and is more than thankful for it because he could talk to Jun more freely this way. Bringing a pack of canned beer to the counter, Jun fished for his wallet while uttering, “Add the usual” which only meant the Salem cigarettes. Jun was being charming as usual, pushing up his eyeglasses while offering a can of KIRIN beer to Nino when it happened:

A power outage.

_The generator will kick in_ Nino calms himself and tries not to panic; tries not to remind himself of the beautiful ghost and how it must’ve been angry for god-knows-what and that in his experience, its always the ones with decent appearances who are abundant with grudge towards living people. He tries not to but fails as he counts to sixty and then another, and when three minutes had passed he just knew that they were screwed because the generator will never kick in.

Nino ran towards the exit, cursing as he remembers that the doors are electronic, and that they would be stuck there for a while unless he breaks the glass doors (to which Nino contemplated but decided against since the doors look expensive). Nino mumbled a prayer instead, trying not to be bothered by Jun’s inquisition. When Nino felt hands on his shoulders, he felt like he’s going to collapse there and then, thinking over and over that they’re going to die.

“If we were to die right here and now, what would you do?” Nino asked Jun, eyes fixed on the accountant.

“I don’t know.” Jun replied, surprised by the question.

“Will you finally say that you’re interested in me? Will you kiss me?”

“I’d probably do more than just kiss you” Jun answered and that’s all Nino needed to hear before he brought his lips over Jun’s. If anything, Jun’s soft lips makes Nino feel safe and soon his fear was melted away as he explored Jun’s mouth thoroughly, wanting to taste his everything. Jun responded to his kisses, battling with Nino’s tongue and sucking on it when he finally had the chance before breaking away for air.

Soon enough Nino is naked and Jun had ridden himself of his pants and underwear (Nino didn’t even notice because Jun’s mouth is that addictive although he did unbutton Jun’s shirt, just to feel Jun’s chest and abs). Nino pulled Jun to the counter, taking out everything he could in a hurry - including Jun’s beer, then laid on top of it himself. He would’ve never stopped kissing Jun if not for the fact that Jun purposely rolled his hips towards his, making their erection rub of each other and elicit a moan from him – and Nino was not one to hold back. When the heat was too much from the frottage, he slowed down, trying to make Jun touch him in the ass instead of his inner thighs. Jun got the message immediately as massaged Nino’s entrance, drawing a number 8 as he continued to buck against Nino’s cock.

“Lube? Condom? And? Or?” Jun asked.

“On the stack behind you” and then Jun dashed to get them before Nino could even complain.

“What flavor should we go for?”

“I don’t care! Just grab one and come back here NOW” Nino whined. Jun squinted through the dark and just grabbed the flashiest package he ever saw from both products (sparkling rainbow with butterflies) and came back. As Nino eyed the products, Jun just countered a “you said anything” and really couldn’t complain (because if he did, Jun will be gone again and he _needs_ Jun now) Jun used a musky scented lube to cover his fingers, trying to be patient and waits for Nino to be loose enough to take him in. At the second finger, he experimentally crooked it and that just does it for Nino who has his prostate hit, not caring if its going to hurt a little in order to relieve him of the ache he’s feeling now.

Nino grabbed the condom from Jun who fails to tear the plastic effectively unlike Nino who tore it with one hand using his teeth in one go. Nino made space for Jun and then instructed him to get up.

“You heard me.” And Jun obeys, not really understanding the kink of the charming cashier. He soon understands though when Jun was kneeling and Nino lowers his head to level with Jun’s cock, one hand holding the erection, another supporting himself, and a mouth with the condom. Nino slowly and dexteriously rolled the condom over Jun’s shaft and he could already see and hear Jun more turned on than he was as Nino made sure to make eye contact with Jun as he did. When Nino finished with a pop, he lied down, puckering his ass up as an invitation.

After squeezing too much lube and applying it to his condom, Jun positioned himself and spread Nino’s cheeks and slowly entered him. Soon enough he was pounding into Nino as the latter encouraged and pleaded him to go fast, _move faster, please_. He speeds up his thrusts when he sees Nino’s sexy expression thanks to the street light and if he could, he would’ve kissed him. He settles for rubbing Nino’s inner thighs instead and then all he could remember was Nino clenches against him until it was damn too much that he came. Jun realized Nino came too as he noticed his unbuttoned white shirt has is now stained

Nino collapsed on the counter and Jun tried to help Nino get dressed after he took care of his own. As Jun wiped Nino’s cum on Jun’s chest, Nino realized how beautiful Jun is under the orange lighting from the street even with his black-rimmed glasses and wants to kiss him. Those puckered lips which casts a shadow under it…

And then it hit Nino: Those lips were exactly the same as the beautiful ghost’s.

“Please tell me I didn’t have sex with a ghost” Nino asked with pure horror.

Jun tried to feign ignorance but it didn’t last as he revealed that everything was Aiba’s plan that they even went all out with the white light equipment and mirrors and other complicated stuff only genius Aiba could ever think of because _“the only way to feel a connection with Nino is through ghosts”_. Which may be true, but not exactly nice seeing as how he was afraid. He cursed Aiba for being an idiot, Sho for being Jun’s officemate and apparently Aiba’s boyfriend, Ohno for not knowing and stopping this ridiculous idea, and Jun for not asking him out normally when he could have (and Nino was sure he would’ve said yes).

Jun let his head hang. “I’m sorry. This convenience store is not haunted. And I’m going to understand if you-”

“Just don’t do it again and you could still see me.” Jun immediately perked up, hugging Nino and thanking him as Nino hugged him back weakly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have sex with _my ghost_ though?” Jun asked after a while.

Before Nino could answer, the lights went on and the air conditioner went right back up – signaling the end of tonight’s activity and the start of his midnight job. Jun added the lube and the used condom to his purchase and gave Nino a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I’ll think about it!” Nino shouted to Jun before he could get out of the automatic doors and smiled, excited for the next activity that’s in store for them.


End file.
